Breakthrough
Breakthrough is a song sung during the film Lemonade Mouth Lyrics Olivia: Oooh yeah, mmmm Breakthrough Up, down, spinnin' all around Fly high, falling to the ground Sometimes dreams can feel so far away Time keeps skippin' out a beat Left, right, trippin' on your feet Life is like a string of cloudy days (Wen: Here we go) Stella: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice Sometimes it's makin' some noise Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong Mo: Whenever you can't see the light Whenever there's no end in sight Keep on, keep on moving on Keep on moving on All: Here comes a breakthrough Here comes a day Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it So don't let it get away It's all a breakthrough Just turn the page Cause everyday I'm getting closer Life is just a rollercoaster Mo/Stella: Shake it, till you make it Till you breaking on through Don't stop till you breaking on through Shake it, till you make it Till you breaking on through Don't stop till you breaking on through Olivia: Stop, still, take another breath Road block, move it to the left Get around whatever's in your way Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces Don't stop dancin’ in the bleachers It's gonna be your turn to play Gonna be your turn to play Stella: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice Sometimes it's makin' some noise Sometimes it's provin’ to the world it was wrong Mo: Whenever you can't see the light Whenever there's no end in sight (Wen: Here we go) Keep on, keep on movin' on Keep on movin' on All: Here comes a breakthrough Here comes a day Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it So don't let it get away It's all about a breakthrough Just turn the page Cause everyday I'm getting closer Life is just a rollercoaster Wen: You can see it in the blind sight Movin’ through the limelight Groovin’ to the music imma use it when the time's right Hoping I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright Usually in life there's one shot, this is on listen To the rhythm we given and it will make you Start pushin' the barriers and it will take you wherever it is you wanna go, never too late to Keep pushing till you breakthrough Stella: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice Sometimes it's makin' some noise Sometimes it's provin’ to the world it was wrong (Olivia: Oh it was wrong) Whenever you can't see the light (Olivia: Can't see the light) Whenever there's no end in sight (Olivia: No end in sight) Keep on, keep on movin' on Keep on movin' on (keep on movin' on) All: Here comes a breakthrough Here comes a day Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it So don't let it get away It's all about a breakthrough Just turn the page Cause everyday I'm getting closer Life is just a rollercoaster Mo/Stella Shake it, till you make it Till you breaking on through Don't stop till you breaking on through Shake it, till you make it Till you breaking on through Don't stop till you breaking on through Shake it, till you make it Till you breaking on through Don't stop (Olivia: Don't Stop x3) till you breaking on through Shake it, till you make it Till you breaking on through Don't stop Olivia: Here comes a breakthrough Videos Category:Music Category:Lemonade Mouth Music Category:Songs